This invention relates generally to a driver restraint device for an industrial truck and, more particularly, to a driver restraint device having a pivoting bar.
Driver restraint devices of this type are available in models in which a restraint bar is automatically placed around the driver's torso. Restraining bars of this type are not readily accepted by the drivers of industrial trucks because they severely restrict the driver's freedom of movement when the driver is seated in the driver's seat, and in certain models, such devices even interfere with the driver's entry into and exit from the industrial truck.
Alternatives proposed in the prior art include safety belts, but these belts must be connected by the driver on his own initiative. This connection process is time-consuming and also requires the driver to perform some ergonomically uncomfortable movements. Consequently, the safety belts which are installed on vehicles are frequently not used by the drivers.
An object of this invention is to make available a driver restraint device which, in the event of an accident, and in particular in the event the industrial truck tips over, can keep the driver in the driver's seat. It is a further an object of the invention to provide a restraint device which does not adversely affect the driver's comfort during normal operation of the industrial truck.